


'I LOVE YOU' humor reaction [4x19]

by 5_0fangirlishness



Series: fanvids [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0fangirlishness/pseuds/5_0fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reaction video to the scenes of 4x19 where our boys finally say 'i love you' :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I LOVE YOU' humor reaction [4x19]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all the lovely comments on twitter :D  
> even peter lenkov shared it!! so mahalo


End file.
